


Bad Times Need Soft Shoulders and Firm Butts

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Concussions, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Clark is having a bad day and it gets worse when he finds a Wayne building falling down on itself by a mad bomber, then he finds someone who's having a worse day
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Bad Times Need Soft Shoulders and Firm Butts

Superman lazily flew back to his apartment in Metropolis, 'What a day.' He thought. 'A runaway child, a runaway train, a sinking cruise ship, and Lex Luther all in one. At least Lex was last, I'm still dizzy and weak from that darn Kryptonite. A short nap in the sun otta do the trick.' Then he heard screaming. He doesn't hesitate to bomb dive to the source. Once there, he sees one of Wayne Tower's sixty seven story high buildings in Metropolis, crumbling apart at it's very base. X-raying the entire complex, he barely spots under a dozen people still inside. Good, he should be able to get everyone out quick before the building collapses, then. He's too weak to super speed everyone out so he takes them one by one, zipping in through already broken windows to pluck the civilians out.

With all the upper floors cleared, he checks again, there's still one on the lobby floor. He flys in to see a man looking frantic as he digs into a huge pile of rubble, "What are you doing? The place is gonna collapse any second!"

The man turns swiftly to, "Superman! You have to help him! Bruce is trapped under here!"

'What?' Looking over the concrete, he finally does see a young male in a torn suit with blood coming from his scalp, covered in broken blocks, and by some miracle still alive, "I'll get him! You just get yourself out of here!"

"O-Okay! Please, save him!" Superman went to work as the guy left quickly.

Kal carefully took each piece and dropped it away from the pile, it wasn't long before he finally got to the unconscious billionaire, "Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce slowly arose from his state and stared at Superman with puzzlement, "Kent?" Clark froze for all of a second, "Did your glasses break?" Kal raises an eyebrow until he sees into Bruce's head, a concussion, the kind one can't- "So sleepy," Bruce's eyes begin to close.

Kal lightly shakes the man, "Mr. Wayne you have to-" he suddenly looks up at the loud creaking and snapping sounds above, he views with horror as the building starts falling straight to them. Without another breath passing, he covers himself completely over Bruce as the whole thing comes crashing down on them, burying them alive. Just enough light is sneaking through the tiniest gapes in the rubble as Superman assesses their situation: he's still depowered, under a mile of concrete, with an already injured civilian under him. Not good at all.

"Kent… you look really cute without your glasses on." Bruce grins with heavy lids.

"Oh! R-really?" 'Think, think- underground! I can dig us out!' Superman gently gathers Bruce in one arm and begins digging with the other.

Bruce seems to have no understanding of their predicament, he slurs a little, "Hm-mm. I'd love to pinch your rear."

"Really?... Well, I'll tell you what, I'll let you touch my tush if you stay awake. Think you can do that for me, Mr. Wayne?"

"I don't know, I'm awfully tired." Bruce's eyes droop lower.

Kal shakes him roughly, "Hey, hey! Come on now. You won't touch my bottom if you fall asleep. So, you gotta stay awake!"

"Mm, alright, alright. I've never turned down such a challenge before."

"That's the ticket." Clark got a foot down and began digging horizontally while still carrying a concussed Bruce.

"You're very handsome. Cute. I'd love to ride you all night. Or you ride me, eh?" Kal rolled his eyes but let the man talk if it meant he'd stay awake long enough to get to a hospital, or better yet, an ambulance. "Maybe dinner by candle light first, a few gifts to keep ya. Then I kiss your pretty mouth. And we go at it until the sun… comes… up."

"Hey! Come on!" Shaking him again, desperately, "Remember the rules! You have to stay awake! Um-uh- t-talk about how you're gonna 'ride' me or kiss or whatever you want to do with me!" Rose coloring rising in his cheeks as he spoke.

"I'm… I have loads of ideas… but none are coming…" eyes seeping again.

"Please talk about something! Anything!" 'Out of all days I had to get Kryptonite poisoning! I have to save him! I have to dig far enough from the building and to the ambulance! I have to make it! I have to!'

"Well… mmm, my kids. I'd like to talk about them." The billionaire giving a loopy smile to himself.

"Yes, your kids! You have three, right?" 'Dig. Dig!'

"Four now. I just found out a few months ago."

"A… fourth?! This is the first I've heard of it."

"You are the first to hear it. But no tell-y the paper-ys. Secret."

"Adopted too, I take it?"

"No, he's mine."

"What!?"

"Ohhh, but you're not supposed to know that. No one is." Bruce pouted.

"Oh! Secret, shush-shush or I'll be crushed."

"Haha. That's a funny rhyme."

"Yeah, so your new kid?"

"Damian. My youngest. I'm told he's ten. The bitch who raised him without me knowing he even existed, told me… she turned him into a killer. A machine of death. Killed so many people. And I don't think he had one normal moment in his childhood. Not one. Even though that's exactly what I've been fighting against." Tears streamed from Bruce's eyes and Kal almost stopped digging at the sight, "I should have been there. I should have given him a good life, a happy and child like one. Not whatever she gave him. But, even if I did have him, I probably wouldn't have been a good father like he needs. I don't think I can be a good father now if I ever was."

"Mr. Wayne, I think you're an excellent father."

"You sound just like Alfred."

"Then he's a wise man. There isn't a proper guide book to being a great father for a reason. All you can do is your best. That's all anyone can do. Give him time and love, and I'm certain he'll turn into a good kid. You're his father and he's your son, whatever happens, that won't ever change." And gives, not his Superman smile, but his Clark smile.

"Hm. I can only hope."

"Well, you know what they say about me, right?"

"What? You' ll come over every time I have parenting problems?" The aristocrat laughed almost bitterly.

"... If you call. Yes." Bruce stares up at the Man of Steel with a small light in his eyes, even in this dark place. Clark felt a certain flutter in his stomach at the display. Looking up, seeing no obstacles in his way, he punches up. Hearing a few people gasp, then claws his way out with Bruce in tow and the medical staff rush to their side.

Bruce groans as he's roused from his sleep. Blinking away the blinding lights, he's able to make out a few figures standing over him, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Old Man."

Bruce smirks at his first middle child, "You haven't destroyed the house while I was away, right?"

"Define _destroyed_." Tim perks up at his father's humor.

Alfred pats his ward on the shoulder, "As intact as ever, Master Bruce."

"Yup, missing the same two walls as always." Dick laughs, giving a small push on his arm.

Bruce's smile slowly goes into oblivion as he looks around the room. "Damian… " disappointment in his voice.

"You mean this little demon?" Jason lightly pats just out of his sight over something. Bruce strains himself up, feeling a heavy weight on the sheets. There laid a sleeping Damian, breathing light and some drool dripping from his mouth, "The little rat ran away from home and broke into your room in the dead of night the second we heard the news. I guess the little shit might be Robin material, after all." Jason's smile was feather hearted and warm as he stared at the youngest and eldest Waynes.

Bruce gave a beam that had the former Robins' eyes turn into sauceplaters, the father caressing his son's hair, "Easy there, Bruce! Don't want your face to crack!" Dick chocked out. Alfred beamed as he observed the boys make fun of Master Bruce quietly so the young one sleeps soundly.

Then, a short cough, they turn around to see a badly dressed reporter standing in the opening, "Huh, what!" Damian jolted up and studied his surroundings. His eyes fell on Bruce and the boy quickly jumped off the bed with some tumble, "Father! It's… good to see you're doing well." Then his attention directed itself at the intruder, " _And_ who are you?!"

"It's alright, Damian, this is the man that saved me."

"What?" Tim looked at Bruce confused, along with the rest of the kids.

"Noooo, that was Superman. You know, the big blue dork in the sky. Your memory finally going, Old Man?" Clark opened and closed his mouth.

"No, I distinctly remember, it was Mr. Kent here who saved me." The kids and Bruce looked at Clark as the big guy shrank under their gazes, then a collective, silent, long 'oh' ran across their faces. Kent stood to attention, at that. Damian reached for something hidden in his shoe while staring the Man of Steel down, "Damian." His father warned. "Kids, Alfred, can you give us a minute."

"Sure thing, B." Dick answered, already herding the others out with Alfred. Superman, in street clothing, watched as everyone left the room, the smallest one not looking away nor blinking as he passed Supers by. Dick threw a hand on the Steel shoulder with a coy smile, "Just a heads up, he's practicing magic." Two heavy slaps and he leaves with Alfred right behind and closes the door behind them, leaving the duo alone.

After Clark comes out of his tiny shock he walks up to the bed, "I see your head's doing fine."

Bruce's hand lifts up to feel netted cloth wrapped around his head, "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now." He awkwardly tells him.

They stay each other's company with only the monitors speaking for some time, then Clark breathes in, "Mr. Wayne, I trust my secret is safe with you?" Showing a worried hope in his features.

Bruce waves off the Man of Steel, "Please, what reason do I have for telling, anyone?"

"And your kids? Butler?"

"You can trust Alfred with anything. As for the children, if they tell your secret, who else are they going to torment in the future?"

Clark nods with a smile until it clicks in his head, "Wait, what?"

"Just sleep with one eye open from now on. Also, Dick wasn't kidding about the magic thing." A Grinch's smile forming on Bruce's features.

"O-oh." Kent dares the window to find Damian just watching him. 'Did those eyes blink or not?'

"Now, Superman never breaks his promises, right?"

Kal rotates back to the bed ridden patient, "Huh?"

"Didn't Superman promise me something?" The playboy leered.

"Uhh… oh. Ohhh. Yes, I um, did." The alien stayed put, gruffing his shoe, "You, uh, won't let that slide, will you?"

"Nope."

"Then-"

"Not now, not with my son on the verge of killing you where you stand." Kal looks back; like a horror movie, the child's still there like a statue. "But I'll be collecting on that promise, soon." Bruce stated smugly.

Clark nodded, then bite his lip, "Maybe… over dinner some time?"


End file.
